Razia's Shadow: The 100 Year, Minute Long Epilogue
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Pallis and Anhura complete the prophecy. "Live for your love everyday."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I asked the site to add a category for Razia's Shadow: A Musical, and here it is! I was iffy about considering to write something for a musical, since the element of the music is lost with written words (and the music is one of the best parts), but I tried my best and here's the first chapter! The beginning and the end, if you will. Please, if you haven't listened to the album, do so before you read this. The setting takes place after the death of Adakias. If you can't listen, at least read the wikipedia page about the plot and storyline of each song so you understand anything.

**Disclaimer:** Razia's Shadow belongs to Forgive Durden and to the brilliant minds behind it, Thomas and Paul Dutton. With those opening words, I now present:

.

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.1.**  
**

_Gargul the Oracle decreed a destiny_

_of two souls divided by the Petrous Levy, _

_whose love would follow the fates they sought,_

_and revivify what was left to rot._

_In a world once divided,_

_the dark and light were reunited._

_But at the price_

_of a sacrifice._

"Adakias!" his love screamed in wretched heartache and agony. It was the cry of a Juliet who would have traded anything in the world to recall his warmth, it was the cry of the soul who had lost it's mate. The son of the prophecy was long lost, however, and the love of his being, Princess Anhura, refused to let go of his hand and accept that his life had depleted. He was lost by the dagger of his own brother, the dagger that Pallis wedged into his brother's side when he aimed for the Princess with intent to kill.

Pallis, the heir to the throne of darkness, watched as Anhura held the body of his younger brother in her lap and felt deep sorrow in his death. The princess couldn't hold back the tears of her loss; she disobeyed Adakias' wish to not cry for him and let nine sparkling tears fall from her gentle cheek to the body of her fallen love. This, he realized, was **true** love. His brother died for this woman, what other source of emotion would cause a person to die for another besides love? The arrogant heir was overcome with regret as he watched the blood full of love and life continue to flow from his brother's body. When Pallis left the City of Dark to hunt down his brother and snuff out the delusional, fictional fantasies that filled his head, he never would have thought that this would be the end result. Why had he not opened his eyes and realized Adakias was indeed the boy from the prophecy? Why had he not believed that his brother truly loved the Princess of Light and she loved him as well? What twisted evil spider had spun it's web around his path to make him believe he had the right to murder to keep Adakais in his rightful place? Maybe if he'd lifted the self-absorbed veil from his eyes sooner, his brother would still be alive to fulfill his destiny by reuniting the dark and the light. Curse the pompous, easily-altered blood of Ahrima!

"You killed him! You murderer!" The shrill voice of the Princess accused the heir to darkness now. His brother's body lay abandoned behind her and she stormed toward Pallis like a blaze of golden fire. There was a flame in her eyes, the fire within the lamps driven by enmity that condemned the darkness to the hell it'd become. Her white like the blinding sun hair whipped around her shoulders as her fist raised and thrashed her unbearable grief at her love's killer.

Pallis let her take out her rage; a few sissy punches from a princess was the very least the miscreant deserved. Adakias was dead, his love was left alone with her life signed to the troubled Doctor of the shack who had long departed, and _he_ was the single evildoer with the blood on his hands. What was there left to lose? Suddenly the throne he was meant to inherit, the ambition to spread the darkness to further corners of the world, _everything_ outside of his brother's words seemed trivial.

"_Live for your love everyday,"_ were his brother's final wish to him and the Princess. How could Pallis fill out that one dying wish from the wretch? He looked upon the aching princess with hair like the sun who was beating her remorse into him with weak fists.

In a quick reflex, he grabbed her wrists and clamped down. A dark glint filled his eyes, he studied the doleful princess and noticed more observant qualities about her. The cracks in the glass shack of the Doctor cast over her perfect skin and glittered in her hair. She _was_ light, in one glance. Perfect, white, radiating, pleasant light.

He despised the light every day before today. With the blood of his brother flowing down his hands, staining the princess' wrists he held, a revelation intoxicated Pallis. _He_ would fulfill the fate that he hindered his brother from achieving, he would tear down the Levy and it's concrete wall, barbed at the top; he would connect the divided halves of the world. With the help from the Princess Anhura of light, the goal was very much tangible. This vision was the one gift he could give back to Adakias; Pallis thought that if he completed his brother's destiny, then his brother's death wouldn't be in vain. He could right this wrong, after all.

Just as he was about to release the squirming princess and confide this revelation and reversal of character in her,

there was a crash! at the door of the shack that Pallis had previously kicked in upon his entrance. Several men dressed in white, imperial uniforms tore down the wall of Dr. Dumaya's abode and rushed in with heavy weapons. They were royal guards from the City of Light, there to collect the Princess and return her home by her father's orders. Pallis, who was only seen with blood and the Princess in his hands, was tackled to the ground and arrested without a question asked.

The princess fell over the body of her fallen love when released. "He saved my life! He saved my life, please..." she pleaded. The guards saw her obvious strife and consented to bring Adakias' corpse back to the City of Light to be put into the ground, while his brother would be put on a stand. Princess Anhura had a moment to speak out on behalf of Pallis, but she hesitated, and in that hesitation, the guards shuffled the survivors of the incident away to the City of Light.

_The princess from the light,_

_though pure of heart,_

_was full of sorrow and strife._

_Her good mind was clouded,_

_and the words of her Adakias_

_was what she doubted._

_She wanted to challenge_

_the murderer of her love_

_and take her revenge._

"_He would pay,"_

_she would say._


	2. Chapter 2

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.2.**  
**

_The Princess full of remorse,_

_rode silently atop her horse._

_On the trail to the City of Light,_

_it took all her might_

_not to glance in the way_

_of the brother who had ruined her day._

Just one more moment together and he could have confessed his change of heart to her! Together they could had united the world and fulfilled the prophecy of his brother. Oh, fallen Adakias! If only the heir had spent even a second to listen to the boy... Maybe then the heir would not be shackled in chains and on his way to the City of Light to be condemned, he was sure.

Just one more moment and he would have told the Princess how regretful and grieving he'd been of his actions, and how he intended to redeem himself for them. Maybe then she would not harbor any hatred toward him, maybe then she might defend him from the inevitable consequences that lay ahead for him in their destination. The royal guards escorting the Princess all stared at him with grudging glares, while the Princess never once looked up at his form.

If only she would look over, his dark eyes would tell all of the validity she wanted!

His midnight eyes bore into her, he hoped she would feel his presence upon her. "Stop staring at the Princess that way, you animal!" A guard warned. The handle of his sword found his cheek with moderate force. The evildoer groaned with the pain that ensued, it was only a fraction of what he deserved. He look to the ground in defeat, but a warm calming came over him and soothed away the pain of the blow. He glanced up, and he knew it wasn't the rays of the sun that gave him this warmth. It was the crystal blue eyes, like the sky, of the Princess.

As soon as those perfect crystals blessed him, they tore away and looked at the path ahead. One moment was what their orbs shared, in that one instant he let every shard of proof of his change within pour into her.

He hoped that one moment was enough to change her mind about him. He would have to wait to know if one exchange of sights was all fate needed.

As the journey continued, a new thought crossed his mind as he stole glances at the rear of the Princess. What exact shade was her hair, he thought in curiosity. Was it white and washed out, or was the hue really a golden and the sun's rays deceived his eyes as they glinted over her? He couldn't tell, dammit! She was so bright and blinding, like the very light she was produced from. Any other day he would despise this brightness, but today it immersed him completely.

On the horizon, a city glistened like white ivory against a mellow blue sky.

_The City of Light_

_was in sight._

_On the journey to his fate,_

_though filled with hate,_

_he hoped she would recognize_

_the new, true him inside._

_She wished to resent the murderer_

_for the torn heart in her,_

_but the glimpse into his eyes_

_told not a story of lies._

_She saw sparkling truth_

_and his transitions proof._

_She was driven _

_between rapture and revulsion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Did I ever mention that I saw Razia's Shadow live in concert? One word: Spectacular. Thomas Dutton is so nice, and his voice is great live.

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.3.**  
**

_In another land across the mountains,_

_The City of Darkness felt the absence of gains._

_Their line of royalty_

_was missing_

_and the prophecy's poetry_

_was murmuring._

_The townspeople's eyes and ears_

_heard the leers,_

_they saw the sound_

_and the truth in visions they found._

"Sangara, the townspeople are disturbed! Several claim they've had a vision of our King Pallis in the Light, and they want to travel there right now!"

Several palace servants looked up as one of the guards brought news into the room with such distress. Sangara was the man left in charge of the royal home and the town surrounding while Pallis was away. Shortly after Adakias fled, their father died from old bones and heartbreak; Pallis was meant to take the throne, but he vowed not to be crowned until he found his younger brother and returned home.

With his broad sharpened knife within his hand, ready to slice any problem in half, Sangara slid his grubby fingers along the dull edge as a guard told him of the disturbance in the town surrounding the palace.

"King Pallis should have returned already... I'm sure by now he would have found Adakias and knocked the senselessness from his head. If the townspeople are imagining him in the City of Light, it should be accurate, since Pallis traced after Adakias. We shall go there and escort his majesty on his journey home," He drew his thick fingers to the sharp side of the blade now, a wide malicious grin found his face, "and we shall _eliminate_ any delay of his return."

_The entourage of darkness weaved its wicked web_

_and they sought across Razia's peak to spread._

_To find their beloved heir,_

_they began the journey to where_

_-_

_the fair Princess abided_

_and her cruel emotions resided._

_The City of Light,_

_once so bright,_

_was now burdened with a weight_

_of a rumor of blood, revenge and hate._

The city the Princess eloped from was not the same she returned to empty handed. The common people held a certain tension to their usually friendly air; the Light seemed like it bent around the white walls protecting the city instead of shining within. As she and the guards galloping next to her passed the busy townspeople at work in the street, their actions immediately ceased. Each and every person stopped their task to stare, not at her and the sun in her hair, but at the prisoner in chains trailing behind her. Apparently the carrier the guard sent back to the city a day earlier to her father the King was successful in his ride. The entire city knew of the news, it seemed, by their stares of hate and fear. Their faces and eyes reflected Anhura's inner emotions, she didn't care one bit that the murderer, and wanted to hate him, and she feared the remorseful look in his eye. She was afraid to admit that this man might be sorry for his actions and therefore she would forgive him. She feared to bless him with forgiveness, less she betray the love of Adakias, less she forget all about his body being carried to be buried!

The Princess looked back at Pallis, shackled with shame, but the truth and anguish she found in his eye before she was blinded to see again. All she could see was the blood caked on his hands, the red of her fallen love, and the image of an evil, twisted murderer from the darkness. There was a reason the halves were separated, and this was it.

The townspeople along the path to the castle began to thicken; more and more faces appeared in the street to get a glimpse of the evildoer. Finally, a man threw a rotten vegetable at Pallis' shackled body. "You evil soul!" He shouted. It took a mere few seconds before several other citizens followed suit and began to throw small rocks, rotten food and rubbish at the heir's feeble form. "You tried to take our Princess from us!" One voice detested. "You deserve death!" Another proclaimed.

The Princess glanced at the heir of darkness again; he seemed to sink further into his chains as the town began to expel their hate onto him. For a moment, her brows fumbled together in pity, but all emotion of compassion was forgotten when she remembered her Adakias, and how he would no longer be with her. If not for _him_, if not for this evil creature, she would still be happy. He deserved this punishment.

The Princess held her head high and didn't bother to look back on the prisoner again in the remaining length of their journey to the palace.

_A trial was decided_

_for the heir of hate._

_He knew he would be smited,_

_he acknowledged his fate:_

_Death in the Light,_

_But not this night._


	4. Chapter 4

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.4.

_I deserve this fate_

_The heir he convinced  
_

_I was full of hate_

_The heir recalled_

_Tomorrow is the date_

_The heir wallowed  
_

_Death is what they'll make._

The foul dungeon walls surrounding him oozed red that night for the Prince of Darkness. There he sat, chained and shackled to the cold ground, just as the townspeople always told Adakias he would be unless he got his head out of the clouds.

If only his vision had not been tinted by jealousy, yes, jealousy, he would not have been caught in the position he was in. _"Don't you ever dream of some place better, where the light shines brighter? Don't you feel like you've been destined for something bigger than your skin?"_ Adakias asked. Of course, the contempt eyes of Pallis just glared when his sibling asked this. And later that day, Adakias had disappeared.

The truth was _yes. _Pallis in fact did dream of a better place, where the scenery was a little brighter than his forlorn home. He dreamed of meeting a woman with hair like the sun, like the Princess. And _yes_, he dreamed that he was meant for something bigger than becoming the king of his own domain! He never understood the feeling, and he was jealous of Adakias for acting upon those feelings before him. He envied his brother in life for freely expressing his views and passions while Pallis was obligated to sit back and be a puppet to his pedigree because he was the eldest.

Oh, fallen Adakias. Your dear brother has ruined everything from the prophecy, he thought. Because of him and his baneful blade, Pallis was going to destroy a century of waiting. All this time, all these people, he disappointed without them even knowing it. The guards outside his cell, the servants within the castle, the beautiful Princess...

He hoped that maybe she and her pure heart of Light would see the truth in him, his remorse. Her cold shoulder was all he could stare at when the townspeople began to harass him on the path to the castle. She didn't say a word for him to the crowd, nor defend him from her father the King. He lost all hope as he sat in the darkness tonight. The heir knew what waited for him tomorrow at the trial; it was bleak that the Princess would defend him. He failed in getting his message to her, that he had changed and that they could complete the prophecy together; or perhaps she did understand his message and chose to ignore it. He was _that_ hideous, _that_ horrible that she and her kind heart would allow him to die.

"I have failed you, Adakias." In the desolate darkness, the shackled prisoner began to weep his tears of penance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.5.**  
**

_Though the sickness of darkness was cured, _

_The Princess was filled and chilled_

_With remorse and divorce from her true feelings._

"_Pallis full of malice," she called him_

_And the court agreed, and the verdict he received_

"_Death to the murderer," because of her._

_-  
_

_An execution of fright in the City of Light_

_The town would leer and cheer_

_As the deed was heed,_

_Adakias would receive justice_

_By the murder of his brother._

_-  
_

_Anhura humbled this vision of troubled_

_She realized the abominations of her accusations_

_And the darkness was replaced with her true kindness. _

_But it was too late to correct her mistake of hate._

Pallis was taken out of the court room in a fit of denial and proclamation of change. "Princess, Princess!" he shouted, "You are driven by madness. Princess, if the light and the dark are never reunited, my and Adakias' blood will be on your hands! Say something, say anything to excuse me from death or face the regret I suffer from every day I see your face!" His words of accuse carried across the room to Anhura, who sank low in her seat and turned away from him. The guards restraining him took his words as a verbal assault to the Princess and they silenced him with a violent blow to the head. The heir's body collapsed as his conscience was taken from him.

"Live for your love everyday," she whispered to herself. Those powerful words given to her from her fallen love had been ignored until this moment. The soft princess realized the error of her ways as Pallis' limp body was drug from the room. She saw what would come in one instant of a nightmare... The townspeople would be eager to see the neck of that evildoer, the neck of the villain who attempted to take the life from the princess, hang from the gallows. She clasped her delicate hand over her chest and felt the hurt in her heart. "Adakias, I've failed you. It was my_ and his _duty to unite the light and the dark, and now I've condemned him to death! It will be all my fault if the halves never reunite, all because of me and my selfish desire for revenge! Forgive me, my love..."

Driven with pity and guilt, she ran to the judge and begged him to recall the trial. The judge was bewildered and confused as her statement. "My lady, was the verdict not what you desired?"

"No! That man doesn't deserve death as a punishment. Didn't you see the sadness in his eyes? He was truly sorry for everything he had done. Please, recall the verdict!" Anhura begged.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but the verdict was approved by His Majesty beforehand. You'd have to see _him_ for a repeal, and you have until tomorrow to convince him from sentencing the man who attempted taking the life of his daughter to death. The execution will be at high noon tomorrow." With that, the judge excused himself from his court and disappeared. The Princess was left alone in the room, tears falling from her cheeks.

What destiny had she driven from their bones?


	6. Chapter 6

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.6.**  
**

_The Princess wept_

_for the kindness she kept_

_that her love told her to release_

_and find the world's ease._

_She took the hand of the heir_

_Her touch so soft, her skin so fair._

_A feeling shot them through_

_that both beguiled and ignited the two._

"_One World,"_

"_Set Apart."_

_They recited._

_A chance to unite their world, they might have._

"Pallis, I am so sorry, this is all my fault..."

Princess Anhura's broken and pleading voice echoed from the filthy stone walls within the dungeon. Bars separated them, much like the Razia mountain separated the kingdoms of the light and the dark. But their hands intertwined, warmth passing to warmth; Anhura noticed that Pallis' palms were sweaty and nervous. This man, who's first impression was so pompous and arrogant, was now shaking under the idea of darkness and death.

"No, Princess. I am the one who is sorry. I'm sorry I've given you so much pain. I truly was going to kill you, but when the blade pierced Adakias' side, it was as if the darkness in me was lifted. As if... a dark spell was broken. I was not only dark, I was whole again with light and dark within. It seems like this is the first time I've felt remorse and guilt, and..." his voice trailed before he could name the last emotion.

"Pallis, I know exactly what you mean. When you... and Adakias was..." she couldn't finish her sentence. "Afterwards, I felt hatred for the first time."

"For me," he stated more than asked.

"Yes, but, I don't feel that anymore. Adakias told us to unite the worlds for him, to live for love, and I've ignored the request. This is all my fault, and I'm going to make it right." The heir was confused by her statement. "I'm going to get you out. If my father denies me, I'm going to allow you a passage of escape." Her voice was that of a soft whisper, a hushed promise of truth.

"I...I understand." he stuttered, convincing himself more than her. "Thank you, Princess Anhura."

Her name just rolled off his tongue, easier than he anticipated with such affection and gratefulness.

More confused than ever, Princess Anhura's heart told her one thing while her head another. With swimming eyes she released the prisoner's hand and, cold to the touch it was, left her hand cold and alone as well. She did not understand how to deal with her feelings for this man, murderer though he were, and these emotions made the Princess overwhelmed with guilt and confusion, for Adakias toward Pallis.

She turned and with quick steps exited the dungeon. Her mission outside of emotions was clear, as clear as the waters in Holy the Sea. The prophecy rang in her ears, humming it's rhyme and reason to her.

She was going to right this wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Razia's Shadow: The One Hundred Year, Minute-Long Epilogue**

.7.**  
**

_The very next morning,_

_Anhura wanted her father to heed_

_There was a destiny bigger than their skin_

_And if he sent Anhura into mourning,_

_And if he didn't relinquish his greed,_

_The world would become grim._

Anhura wasted no hour in the morning to appear before her father and, if need be, plead for Pallis' life. Her fine white dress twisted around her dainty ankles as her legs surged toward the King's chamber. The monarch dined for the first meal alone, but the room was occupied by several servants and advisers of his majesty.

As the Princess entered, she caught wind of the words of a servant nearest to her father. "Your majesty, will you desire lunch before or after the execution at high noon?" The servant asked; he was nonchalant, blasé, and totally detached to the fact that an execution was a place of death and that nourishing the body was minor in comparison.

Anhura felt disheartened and infuriated by the statement of the servant to her father, and even more so when the King answered, "After. The King must not lose his stomach at the site of blood."

"Father." Anhura sliced her voice into her father's attention and put a finish to the casual, uplifted tone of the room. "That man who is to be executed today does not deserve to die. The punishment is harsh and cruel, could the man not be given a second chance to redeem himself for woeful actions?"

The entire room stopped in their tasks to stare at the Princess. The King set down his fork and knife before he stood to dismiss every soul in the room save his daughter and himself. "A private audience granted to my daughter; leave!" he commanded. All the men scurried away like fearful mice at his tone. Within seconds the room was empty.

"I believe I misheard my daughter, Anhura. Did you say you want me to repeal the execution on the man who tried to take your life?"

"Yes. That man deserves a second chance, father. He feels sorry and he wants to try and make it right. He told me himself."

The King seemed taken aback. "Anhura, are you still believing in those lies that Adakias told you about a prophecy? It's all nonsense! Every bit of it was false, used to make you fall in love with him. Look where it landed him, and almost landed you!" he accused.

"The prophecy isn't nonsense! Adakias knew it was completely true and he died for it! Pallis deserves a second chance in order to fully complete the prophecy and make everything right. Father, don't you understa-?" Anhura relented.

"Stop!" The King's voice boomed over his daughter's softer tone. "You've disappointed me once by eloping with that lowly vagabond Adakias. Don't disgrace me or yourself further."

Tears came to Anhura's eyes as her father dismissed her with the raise of his firm palm. Why couldn't his selfish soul be touched by the goodness that she and Pallis experienced? The Princess ran from the chamber with streaming tears. She knew then what she had to do in order to save Pallis.

_An entourage of darkness_

_arrived at the walls of white._

_They sensed their King with sureness,_

_but they could not predict his plight._

_"Let us see Pallis" they said,_

_and unknowest to them,_

_The darkest King lay in bed_

_preparing to meet death._

Sangara found himself very annoyed as he followed a guard of Light to the palace in order to discuss the subject of Pallis and Adakias. The man was eager to take his King and the younger brother back to the other side of the mountain Razia, he was eager to serve the new King loyally and then keep trying to convince Adakias that he was meant for the throne of darkness too, back before that silly boy had his head in the clouds and ran away. Surely Pallis had found Adakias by now. Surely their trip was being delayed by some small complication in this City of Light, a complication that could be easily fixed. As they walked to the palace, Sangara hardly noticed the large crowd of townspeople gathered around an execution stage in the middle of a square.

When he arrived at the palace, Sangara was flanked by two guards from the City of Darkness as he met with a man who was to speak on behalf of the King of Light. The man in front of Sangara held the same status as he, ambassador, but in another land. "We know our King Pallis is here and we've come to return him home," he told the man formally.

The Ambassador of Light looked somewhat nervously at his guard to the left and hesitated to answer.

Sangara raised a brow. "If there's any problem, I'm sure it could be fixed with a certain amount...of _understanding,_" he now bribed.

The man of Light shook his head. "Your citizen has been tried and found guilty of attempted murder of our Princess. His execution has been scheduled today."

"Execution?" Sangara boomed angrily. "Your city has absolutely no jurisdiction to decide on the fate of _our_ royalty! The verdict of your courts mean nothing to us!" All of the guards in the room became tense as Sangara raised his grubby fist at the ambassador. "He is the King of Darkness!"

"It doesn't matter who he is, he is still a murderer." The Ambassador of Light told Sangara.

"No sir, you said_ attempted_ murder of your _precious _Princess, sir!" The man spat. His rage-filled veins were nearly popping right out of his skin.

"You know not what you go on about! Your so called 'King' killed his own brother!" The Ambassador shot back. "It was amazing that our Princess made it out alive."

Sangara's eyes went wide. He thought Pallis cared for Adakias, why would he kill his own brother after going all the way to fetch him? He didn't want to believe what this man was telling him. "That cannot possibly be true. I demand you repeal the execution, or else we will declare war on the City of Light!"

The Ambassador stared at Sangara in disbelief. In the distance, a clock chimed the first chime of twelve for noon. "I-It's too late!"

_The Princess of Light stood high,_

_Next to Pallis to defend,_

_she was prepared to die,_

_if the story could have an happy end._

The tall clock tower in the square was on the fourth chime of noon when Anhura knocked down the executioner with a white mask over his face and a large, sharp blade in his hand. Pallis looked up at her with dark eyes of relief from his place bent over a stone slab, his hands tied securely around his back. He looked at her as if she were his angel of salvation and he had been saved just by her standing near. He'd never been happier to see someone from the City of Light in his life, his gratitude was radiating from his skin as he felt he was safe already.

The crowd erupted in a loud conversation as Anhura did this in front of them. The Princess was stopping the execution of the man who attempted to murder her?

The Princess, however, did not have the situation as under control as she appeared. Across the way, her father rose from his seat and was shouting at the guards and the executioner to take her away so they could continue on.

Anhura pushed the nearest guard off the of the raised stage completely, and before the other could reach her, she said her part. "The world has a balance of dark and light, if you kill the heir of darkness, you must kill the heir of light as well!" Anhura proclaimed to the witnesses. Gasps and screams arose from the audience as Anhura lay her head down over the stone slab right next to Pallis. "Go on! Go on with the execution!" She shouted, moving her mass of shining hair like the sun from her neck.

The executioner, the crowd, even the King himself was taken aback by this brash avowal.

Anhura bit her lip in anticipation, fearing death, as even Pallis stared at her with shocked eyes. His eyes reflected his confusion, he did not understand how this woman before him was willing to die with him, just as he before did not understand how his brother died for her. Was it... true love? True love to erase the wrong done or something else?

"No one is going to die today, Princess!" A new voice boasted from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned their attention to the new character as he moved through the people and came before the Princess in the pit. The beholder was a man dressed in a clean, white robe with a red medical cross on the back, an article usually found on doctors. He had a eerie complexion, but the cleanest shave and finest black hair slicked back neatly against his head. He bowed before the Princess of Light and the King of Darkness, a crooked smile lifted on his face. "It's an honor."

Anhura almost didn't believe _who_ she thought this man was. "D-doctor Dumaya?"


	8. Chapter 8

.8.

_The doctor of misconstrued intention_

_With a polite whisper did mention_

_"I'm the one and only."_

_Anhura's mouth set agape,_

_Pallis' heart want of hate._

_Doctor Dumaya could only smile,_

_and add "It's been awhile."_

_He claimed to now be holy,_

_a bow proved the fact_

_as did his following act._

"I do believe you've become even more radiant and beautiful than I last recall, Princess," the clean-shaved doctor said politely. Another crooked smile broke out on his face. He waited under the gaze of the Princess for her reply.

Last time Anhura saw this man, a wicked laughter was in his voice and perverse glint shined in his eyes under the light that leaked into that crude shack aslant. The Princess swayed under the abhorrent memories that resided in that place.

"Doctor, what are you doing here? Why- how are you...?" So many questions tangled themselves together on her tongue. She closed her mouth and let this refined, Neo-Doctor Dumaya explain.

The crowd stirred around the appearance of the new character, but he only had eyes for the Princess and the dark wretch next to her. "I saw what happened in my humble abode after the heir of the Dark Throne burst inside. Blinded to good intentions before the moment I saw your young love trade his life for yours, Princess, a certain _darkness_, if you will, lifted from me when that young man's love for you overcame death. I realized, and the proof was in Adakias, that good exists in every creature on the other side of the mountain, just as evil can tangle its web on this side." The Doctor's gaze slid to the King of Light, who was throwing a greedy fit in his seat afar. Anhura and Pallis' eyes met at the same moment as they recognized exactly what the doctor explained. It seemed that Pallis said those same words only a night before. "After you and the heir were taken from my abode, I found the brothers who allow traverse across Holy the Sea, and they told me about the prophecy and how that silly children's story about a wishful boy reuniting the halves of the world was actually a real prophecy from ol' Gargul the Oracle himself."

Anhura recalled the brothers of which the Doctor mentioned. Those brothers told Adakias the prophecy was not a myth, and the descendant of Ahrima who would reunite the halves. She realized now that Adakias realized he was the chosen one of the prophecy on that boat ride. Her memories betrayed her as she thought of her fallen love. What happened only days ago seemed like a lifetime, yet the hurt rested heavy in her heart. Anhura awoke this morning feeling so strong, but now, standing next to her love's murderer and above the doctor who cured her sickness for an illicit price, she wished that Adakias could be there next to her to guide and help her.

"_Please don't cry,"_ she recalled. The voice of those words was so clear in her head, it was as if Adakias whispered them into her ear himself. _"Take the love inside my mind." _The Princess felt a warm strength building inside her again. She set her hand on the Prince's shoulder and clutched her chest with the other.

The Doctor rubbed under his chin. "You know, I'm not entirely sure that young Adakias was the one in the prophecy who was supposed to unite the halves." Both Anhura and Pallis were about to rebuttal the Doctor for that statement, but he manifested his point. "The catalyst, yes. But if it was Adakias' destiny to lift the spell of darkness from the world, then it must be the duty of both of you to make sure this sphere is reunited."

Anhura and Pallis exchanged looks. They decided already that they were going to reunite their two halves, but it felt foreign to hear it from someone else, especially someone as bizarre as the doctor. Even if he looked clean and acted polite, there was still an odd sense about his smile or intention. No longer evil, only different. The Princess looked at Pallis, and though there was hurt in her heart, the confusion from the night before was less. The more she heard she and him mentioned together, the more it appeared_ right _for them to work together, to reunite halves or otherwise.

"Doctor, we've decided that we want to reunite the halves," Anhura assured him.

"For Adakias, for everyone here," the Prince added. "They deserve a world unbroken." His voice was dry and strained since he was still tied to the stone that was meant for his execution. Anhura couldn't stop herself from admiring his reversal in character, even if acknowledging his goodness felt... wrong. She wasn't sure if thinking of Pallis as a good person would ever feel right.

The Doctor seemed pleased with their replies. "I'm glad to hear it, but remember that you're always welcome to come live with me if you ever change your mind, Princess. Recall our deal?" Anhura's brows fumbled together with astonishment and anger at the Doctor. Some traits just don't change. "Nevermind, I was just joking, naturally that deal ended with my days of cruelty. Still, you don't exactly look like you're in a position to reunite anything." He finally recognized the large crowd of townspeople around him, the enclosing guards of the King of Light, and the King himself shouting orders to go on with the execution and take his confused daughter back to the palace. "Your father, the King, seems especially sick to a certified doctor like myself..." The Doctor mentioned offhandedly. "Let us create a distraction so you might escape, Princess!"

"Us?" Anhura looked beyond Doctor Dumaya and recognized the Bawaba Brothers who gave she and Adakias passage across the Holy the Sea.

"Didn't we tell you to keep a close eye on your adored ones?" The brothers asked together. Anhura pointed out the two guards who shouted at the crowd to part so they could get to the stage. The brothers, though not exactly inept with physical strength, turned to distract the guards so Anhura and Pallis could run and finish the job they vowed to complete. "Make sure you do that, this time, and everything will turn out the way it was supposed too."

Anhura turned toward the heir of Darkness and started tearing at the bindings around his wrists which tied him to his execution slab. Could Pallis really ever count as one of her adored ones? She tried to push those confusing thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrate on escaping.

Once they were both outside the City of Light, and all of the drama settled with her father and the town, she would have a better chance at explaining everything and trying to negotiate peace between the City of Light and the City of Dark; Pallis would be able to negotiate something of the same with his people.

"Hurry!" Pallis hastened. The Princess managed to free him without time to waste. The last thing she saw before following the Prince was the Doctor striking conversation with her father by using a stethoscope, distracting him from their escape.

_The couple ran through a maze_

_Both somewhat in a daze_

_To the events which just phased._

_Freedom was within reach,_

_The couple made a breach._

_Safety was wanted for other each._

_Once outside the City of Light,_

_The couple felt no plight,_

_But they would discover a man who craved a fight._

**A/N: I hope the Doctor was written okay. I couldn't make him all evil or pervy because he was supposed to be good now.**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

.9.

The man who confronted the Prince and Princess was not an unfamiliar face to Pallis.

"Sangara? What in O are you doing on this side of the mountain?" The Prince asked this more to make himself seem senile and innocent to crime; he actually had a hunch on why his trusted servant was here, and he also knew what this crooked man was capable of.

The man that Pallis left in charge of his kingdom during his absence bowed in front of his almost-king with a twisted smile on his face. "I am relieved that I have found you outside the borders of this rotten, degenerate city, my Lord." His tone reflected malcontent for the white city and his alluring eyes found their way to Anhura of Light. "I heard that you were going to be _executed_, of all things, by these misguided people," he nearly laughed at the idea, "for actions that were unbelievable to my ears. Now that you are safe, we may fetch Adakias and return home, _where you belong_." His meaning was concrete and clear to Pallis. The servant's grubby fingers tightened around the handle of a fat blade, a blade that caught and reflected the delicate rays of the light that shined so bright on this side of the mountain.

Any other day, the Prince would have been right on board with Sangara's dislike for the light, he would have shuddered away from the brightness and spat on the cleanliness of everything and everyone here.

The Prince glanced at the Princess, who masked a front of strength against her grubby-fingered opponent of the Dark, but the Prince saw the fear in her eyes making her feel small and helpless against the servant with the sharp blade and the spiteful attitude.

"You may be disappointed to find that everything you've heard is valid," Pallis told his servant carefully. "I killed Adakias by being blind and hateful to the truth. His head was never in the clouds, he was following his destiny, he knew his rightful path of fate. Now I realize that it is my duty to make things right, to erase the wrong done!" The Prince's declaration was passionate and heartfelt. Anhura was shocked by such emotion from the once malicious man.

Sangara stared with confusion at his liege. "I think you may be confused, my Lord. The murder of your brother, which was accidental I'm sure, must be clouding your judgment, among other things..." Sangara's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Princess again. "Let me escort you back home, where_ you_ are the rightful heir to the throne, the Prince, no- the _King of Dark_!"

_The diverged Prince of Dark_

_Recognized the threat_

_Of Sangara's remark._

_But the Prince's mind was set_

_His stance was stark_

_There was no regret._

"There is no mistake, Sangara! You have heard me as clearly as the rays of light pierce this sky. We must erase the wrong done as the prophecy foretold and not let beloved Adakias' death be in vain!"

"No, you troubled Prince! _You_ are disturbed. This witch from the light has enchanted you into believing in myths and fairy tales, she has taken over your dark soul to make your tongue speak blasphemy the_ true_ heir of Dark would never say!" The man pointed his blade toward Anhura with a raging anger in his eyes. His veins probed from his skin as his mind became tainted with the vengeful impulse of the legendary Barayas the Spider.

Without hesitation, the Prince stepped between Sangara and the Princess. Though he had no weapon in his hand, he raised his arms to defend her innocence from the man he once called an ally. "Put down your arm, or I, the King of Dark, will have you executed for sedition!"

"You are not King yet, foolish Pallis!" Sangara shouted, his irises outlined with a red fury. "In the name of the Kingdom of Dark!"

The man jumped forward with intent slice around Pallis in order to get to the Princess. The servant was bent on eliminating her, and after she was gone, Pallis would snap out of his heresy and return down from the clouds Adakias let himself be shackled too. As far as Sangara was concerned, Adakias' death was the boy's own fault for believing in childish myths and acting on imprudent fantasies. Light had always been the enemy, Light must die!

The deranged servant's aim was set right over the heart of the Princess, but his liege had foolishly thrown himself in the way!

"No!" Pallis screamed. His body became a barrier between the blade and the Princess. The entire irony of the situation came to him while he saw his life flash before his eyes- had not Adakias performed this sacrifice for the same woman? Truly this strong feeling within him, pulling his body to_ die _in order to keep another person alive, was the true love he recalled Adakias raving about. Pallis understood his brother now, in this moment before his death, more than ever.

By some miracle from above, the glistening light bounced from the walls of the city and blinded Sangara from his perfect aim. His blade fell askew and sliced Pallis' shirt open by his waist.

When Pallis didn't feel the sting of a blade into his chest, he immediately brought his arm against his torso to trap his servant's blade and then spin around to disarm him. The man's knuckles cracked as he lost grip on his trusted blade. He fell on his knees at the mercy of his King, who took hold of the shiny blade and pressed the sharp edge to Sangara's chubby neck.

"Say that I am your King, filth," Pallis demanded of the man whose life he held on an edge.

"Y-you are my K-King," the man sputtered. All of his violent urges were lost with fear. All the servant could do was shake.

"Say it like you mean it."

Anhura watched Pallis' backside as a whirlwind of thoughts attempted to settle in her brain. This man of darkness had made himself a shield to protect her, just as the brother before did. She knew that a few days ago, the Prince would have never been so selfless. Now, like the flip of a coin, he let his righteous side fall and the heartlessness resurface. She _felt _the horror in the eyes of Sangara, and maybe a small part of her thought that he certainly deserved it, but whatever look was on Pallis' face must be what made the man's reaction so potent. Even though he'd just tried to kill her, she pitied this man as he suffered his punishment. It was in her nature.

"There will soon be a day when your brothers will reside in this city," Pallis vowed. He made the man look at the white walls of the City of Light and soak in the goodness. "You'd better start making a few adjustments in your attitude, servant, if you ever wish to be happy again."

Pallis sent the man away without his weapon to draw back the shady entourage and return to the City of Dark. When Sangara scurried from their sight, Palis turned to the shaken Princess and all darkness seemed to lift from his face as he gazed upon hers. The concern in his voice was genuine, to the Princess' surprise.

"Are you alright?"

Anhura could hardly believe his reversals. Yet again, she knew that what he described in the cell last night, about being whole again with darkness and goodness, was the truth from his lips.

"I am fine. Are you hurt?" The Princess inspected the damage done to Pallis' shirt. Just an inch closer and the blade would have drawn blood from his gut, and it would have been she who yet again held a Prince of Darkness in her arms as he drew his final breaths. She couldn't bear the thought of losing the brother of her love, even if this man was responsible for the first brother's loss. That tragic incident seemed so far gone, yet it was barely three days ago...

The Princess reached her hand out to touch the skin within the tear of his shirt, just to make sure he was still here with her. Pallis snatched her fingers before it could reach its destination, his dark eyes were wide as he held his hand around hers. He noticed that her skin felt as soft as it looked, but quickly threw the thought from his mind.

In his confusion, the Princess rearranged her fingers so that they weaved through his. The intimacy of the touch was a shock to them both, but Anhura seemed to have purpose for this touch as she began to walk along the white wall of the City. She led the King of Darkness to another entrance to the city, where a guard with two white horses waited. "Just as you requested," the guard told the Princess. She disconnected her hand from Pallis'; the separation was, again, a shock. The Prince of Darkness mistook the sudden coolness in his fingers for a cold breeze, it couldn't be that she had warmed him so in such a short walk.

"These horses should enable us to reach our destination." Though, Anhura knew not where they would go.

Both bodies of royalty mounted the horses and set off. The kind Princess of Light thanked her guard again and pleaded for secrecy.

As the steeds galloped through the grassy meadows on the Light side of the Razia Mountains, The Prince of Darkness found himself looking upon the Princess as her white, or golden-white hair reflected and absorbed the sun. She was still light in essence, as he noted the first time he measured her atop a horse not three days ago. Her brilliant locks rippled and danced against the wind; their cheerful ballet personified the emotion on her face as she looked at him.

_She looked at him_.

Quickly, his dark eyes averted their gaze and he focused on the mountain in the distance. Her winsome voice was the only tool able to summon him from his reserve.

"Did you mean what you told that man?"

He snapped his head up as she addressed him, which he mentally cursed himself for being so blatantly and obviously attentive of her. Though, it was nothing short of what she was used to. "What do you speak of, Princess?"

"You told that man who wielded that blade that his brothers will reside in my City. I assume you meant that the Dark and Light will assimilate. Is this the truth?"

The man of Darkness hesitated in his answer. Verily, in his heart, he rejoiced at the idea of the two sides coexisting, just as his dear brother envisioned. However, making two opposites come together after a century of separation would not be easy. He knew the most productive method, but it was impossible. Instead, the second, obtainable choice in his head would be the goal to reach for. "I meant every word, your majesty," he told her as his upper half bowed forward. His dark hair covered his eyes as he bowed, and while the Princess could not read his face, she could hear the cordiality in his voice. He was so formal in his speech. So suddenly... distant. He raised his head and looked over the Princess once more with a hazy, far-off stare, he said, "this is farewell, Princess Anhura of Light."

_Their sudden separation  
Transpired like smoke.  
Thoughts of assimilation  
Evaporated as the Princess choked,  
But managed, "Farewell?"_

_Across the Petrous Levy,__  
Darkness fit his punishment.__  
But division felt heavy,__  
He sensed Anhura's abandonment.  
This, he could not foretell.__  
_

_One last glance,  
__Spoke a multitude.  
He had a second chance,  
And the Princess desired no exclude.  
Without him, she'd be hell._


End file.
